Rocket Science
|zestaw = Premium |rzadkość = Super-Rzadka |klasa = |podział = Science Barrel Trick |umiejętności = Niszczy roślinę posiadającą lub więcej. |opis = Okazuje się, że to JEST rakieta.}} Rocket Science to super-rzadka sztuczka zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes należąca do klasy . Kosztuje i pozwala zniszczyć wybraną roślinę na polu gry, której siła wynosi co najmniej . Etymologia Nazwa tej karty, tak jak i jej opis, pochodzą od idiomu "It's not rocket science" (dosłowne tłumaczenie to "To nie jest nauka o rakietach", gdzie "nauka o rakietach" nawiązuje do inżynierii kosmonautyki), który jest używany by oznajmić, że coś nie jest aż tak trudne. Historia wersji 1.2.11 *Zwiększenie rzadkości: z Podstawowej - Pospolitej do Premium - Niepospolitej. 1.10.22 *Zmiana efektów dźwiękowych sztuczki. 1.10.23 *Zmiana animacji sztuczki. 1.14.13 *Zwiększenie rzadkości: z Premium - Niepospolitej do Premium - Rzadkiej. 1.16.10 *Zwiększenie rzadkości: z Premium - Rzadkiej do Premium - Super-Rzadkiej. 1.30.4 *Zmiana podziału: z Science Trick do Science Barrel Trick. Statystyki *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Science Barrel Trick *'Abillity:' Destroy a Plant has or more. *'Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Turns out, it IS rocket science. 'TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Brainy *'Podział:' Naukowa Beczkowa Sztuczka *'Umiejętność:' Niszczy roślinę posiadającą lub więcej. *'Rzadkość:' Premium - Super-Rzadka Okazuje się, że to JEST rakieta. Strategie Z Rocket Science to użyteczna sztuczka, pozwalająca graczowi łatwo i w miarę tanio zniszczyć roślinę o dużej ilości siły. Jest to więc świetna karta do walki z bohaterami z klasy , a w mniejszym stopniu także , których karty mogą łatwo zdobyć dużą ilość siły. Dodatkowo, ze względu na ograniczenie tej karty, gracz nie jest w stanie użyć jej przeciwko roślinom o mniejszej ilości siły. O ile utrudnia to graczowi zmarnowanie jej na mało niebezpiecznej roślinie, uniemożliwia ona jednak również korzystanie z niej na roślinach o mniejszych statystykach, które mimo to mogą być kłopotliwe, np. Wing-Nut. Ponadto, rośliny, które używają zdrowia zamiast siły, nie są traktowane inaczej, co uniemożliwia używanie tej sztuczki na Health-Nucie czy Pecanolithu, jeśli ich prawdziwa siła nie została zwiększona do co najmniej . Rocket Science, jak każda sztuczka, może być wykorzystywana razem z kartami takimi jak Mad Chemist czy Trickster, a jako że jest naukową kartą, jej użycie aktywuje umiejętność Interdimensional Zombie. Przeciw W zależności od strategii gracza karta ta może być większym lub mniejszym zagrożeniem. Jeśli strategia gracza nie polega mocno na sile roślin, np. w taliach opierających się na orzechach, karta ta będzie mało użyteczna lub nawet bezużyteczna. Jeśli jednak strategia gracza jest zbudowana wokół silnych roślin lub ich wzmacniania, może to być wielki kłopot. Dobrą kontrą na Rocket Science jest umiejętność , która uniemożliwia przeciwnikowi używanie sztuczek na kartach z tą umiejętnością. Apotatosaurus jest świetną opcją, ponieważ standardowo posiada tą umiejętność oraz posiada wysokie bazowe statystyki. Inną kartą z tą umiejętnością jest Primal Wall-Nut, którego gracz może wzmacniać bez obawy, że będzie mógł zostać zniszczony tą kartą. Opcją jest też dawanie roślinom tej umiejętności używając Umbrella Leaf. Sztuczkę tą można również kontrować kartami utrudniającymi granie sztuczkami, takimi jak Forget-Me-Nuts. Jeśli gracz nie ma dostępu do tych kart, jedyną opcją jest sprytne zarządzanie swoimi silnymi kartami. Można m.in.: równomiernie wzmacniać statystyki roślin, czy też grać mniej niebezpieczne rośliny na początku, aby "rozbroić" przeciwnika. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Rocket Science jest jedną z dwóch sztuczek zombie służących do niszczenia rośliny posiadającej więcej niż podaną ilość siły. Druga to Cut Down to Size. **Co ciekawe, obie należą do klasy . **Dodatkowo, obie są Super-Rzadkie. *Twarz na rakiecie jest podobna do tej pojawiającej się na skale z Rolling Stone czy beczce Toxic Waste Impa, a nawet balonie Balloon Zombie. *Rzadkość Rocket Science została zmieniona najwięcej razy spośród kart w grze. en:Rocket Science Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty typu Science Kategoria:Karty Brainy Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Sztuczki Kategoria:Sztuczki zombie Kategoria:Karty Super-Rzadkie Kategoria:Karty Premium Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty typu Barrel